In digital data communication between computers and electronic devices, the connection as well as the discovery of a new device in a system has become subject to a number of possible interface standards such as USB and FireWire specifying both the connector of the interface as well as the communications protocol to be used. These standards have led to extensive possibilities for hot swapping (replacing components without system interruption) and hot plugging (adding components to expand the system without system interruption).
For voice communication devices such as radios, intercoms, or phones, the interfacing with peripheral devices (here e.g. headsets or push-to-talk (PTT) devices) has been designed and produced specifically to one brand and type of device. This means that the user is “locked” in his one configuration for the life span of the equipment. If another radio or mobile phone is required, a new peripheral device is typically also needed. Hence, hot swapping, or indeed swapping at all, is not possible.
With the increasing computing power, new functions and requirements have been added to many voice communication devices which means that having just as standard connector (plug/socket) will not suffice, as many devices have different ways of interfacing (connection detection method, impedances, signal levels, control signals, etc.). Thus, a headset or a PTT device will have to be adapted to whatever radio system it is to be connected to, otherwise the system will not operate satisfactory and communication will not be clear and un-distorted.
INVISIO (www.invisio.dk) has provided a “hot swap cable” system utilizing the fact that a special cable is typically required between the PTT and the radio, since each radio has special interface connectors. The PTT can identify the cable and thereby the brand/type/model to which particular radio it is connected, and can adjust its settings to match the radios requirements. Even in this solution, the PTT can only match specifications of radios known beforehand.
Other technical fields where peripheral devices from a range of producers are to be connected and where no standard has yet been agreed upon face similar challenges.
Patent specification U.S. Pat. No. 8,086,781 discloses an intermediate device connecting to a host device, e.g. a media player, mobile phone, PDA, handheld computer, laptop computer, desktop computer, etc., and an accessory, e.g. a headset with earphone and microphone, stereo headphones, microphone, remote control, keyboard, mouse, etc.
The intermediate device function more or less like a docking station and e.g. converts commands from a ‘host-side’ command protocol into an ‘accessory-side’ command protocol or the other way around and thus translates between the different formats. It does not disclose that information relating to identification of and/or settings for the host device is stored in the the intermediate device and does not disclose that such information is transmitted to the accessory to enable it to communicate with the host device.
The intermediate device connects with the host device and accessory using standardised connectors and procedure e.g. like USB or FireWire and is not a device-specific interface specific to a particular host device.
Hence, an improved way of connecting peripherals to components would be advantageous in fields where there are no standards for connection and communication, e.g. like there otherwise is for plug and play interfaces such as USB or FireWire. In particular, a way of connecting peripherals that allows automatic configuration of the peripheral to the component would be advantageous.